Mini Fics!
by betabug01
Summary: Basically a collection of stories that aren't big enough to be there own thing! Whenever I'm in between stories or doing a holiday fic, this is where they'll be!
1. Color Calamity (Part 1)

**Hey everybody, it's betabug01 here, back with, not a reboot, but an original Easter story! What's this? I wrote something for a holiday? Yes I did! And, oh boy. I think this might be one of favourites so far. Hopefully you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it. Sorry that this took so long, but after the finale of 'What we have in Common' I just wanted to take a break. A long break, sure, but a break none the less.**

 **For my next order of business, I'd like to say that, yes, this** ** _is_** **a Mini-Fics. Yes, it didn't win the popular vote. So why am I doing it? Because I wanted to, gosh darn it! Now, this doesn't mean my next ACTUAL story has been canned, I just reeeeeeally wanted to write thing one.**

 **Last, but certainly not least, I'd like to give a special shout out to my good friend SilverWolfandMagentaKitty, for without them...I would've had to proof read this story again. (AlsoifyouwanttoseemorestorywritingactionfrommekeepaneyeonhisRealLoveMachanicalHeartsstorybecausereasons)**

 **And without further a do, I bring to you...a disclaimer!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF, or any of it's assets. They all belong to this guy names Scott Cawthon, and not me. Man it feels weird doing these again. It's like, getting re-addicted to an old drug...**

 _ **Don'tDoDrugs**_

* * *

 _Plot Synopsis Because Reasons:_

It's that magical time of year again! Christmas? No! Easter of course! You know what that means! Chocolate! Eggs! Something about religion! And most importantly, bunnies! But one little bun is unaware of the magical time that is Easter. Oh, boy is she in for more than a few surprises!

* * *

It was a morning like any other morning at the restaurant, and all the animatronics were fast asleep. That is, everyone expect a certain pair of bunnies, who were locked in a fierce dual. A battle of wits only suited for the most skilled, daring, and level headed. What game were they playing?

Checkers, of course!

"And, jump, jump, jump. That's game!" Bon said excitedly, having baffled Bonnie with her amazing moves. He'd only taught her how to play checkers yesterday, and she was already destroying him in every sense of the word.

Bonnie could only mutter a startled "W-Whoa," when he saw how fast Bon had beaten him.

"That's five wins in a row!" his blue friend cheered happily.

"I-I don't understand. How are you so good?" the purple bunny asked, scratching his head. Bon giggled.

"I guess it's just girl's intuition." she replied with a playful smirk. Bonnie huffed and crossed his arms.

 _'Girl's intuition.' Bleh..._

"Aw, don't be like that Bonnie. Wanna go again? I promise to go easy on you this time.~" Bonnie turned back to his friend, and smiled. He could never resist a good challenge. But before he could reply, something else caught his attention. An incredibly delicious smell worked it's way into the room, and crept into the bunny's nostrils.

"Whoa, do you _smell_ that?" Bonnie asked, taking another whiff on the aroma. Bon raised an eyebrow, before sniffing the air as well.

"W-Wow...that smells...amazing!"

Bonnie smiled. "I'll bet my left ear I know what that smell is. C'mon..." he said, taking Bon by the paw and pulling her along.

"Wh-Where are we going?" the blue belle asked.

"I'm gonna show you one of the _finer_ victories in life."

The two bunnies sneaked there way through the hall, doing their best not to make any noise. At last, they made it to there destination. "Th-The kitchen?" Bon asked. Bonnie nodded.

"Yup, this is the place, and- *sniff* -would you get a whiff of that." Bon smelled the air again, and the amazing aroma filled her nostrils once more, though it was much more pungent than earlier. Bonnie opened the door a little, before peeking inside and grinning. "I guess I get to keep my left ear after all. Take a look." he said, giving the bunny a peek. There, resting on the stove, was a tray of...

...well, Bon wasn't all that sure what they were specifically, but whatever they were, they looked and smelled good enough to eat! "Looks like Chica's been busy." Bonnie muttered.

"What are they?" Bon asked. The purple bunny's grin only grew wider.

"Well, for starters, delicious." he replied. "Come on, before someone see's us." Bonnie quickly pulled his friend in, and closed the door behind them.

"B-Bonnie, what are you doing?" Bon asked, started by the sudden jerk of her arm.

"Getting us some tasty treats, that's what." the bunny replied, smiling excitedly at his friend. Bon watched as the bunny walked right up to the tray, and marvelled at the 'tasty treats'. But before he could grab one, a stern voice from behind them spoke, making both bunnies jump.

"Bonnie...are you trying to steal one of my muffins again?" asked Chica, folding her wings as she walked over to the bunny.

"Wh-What, n-no, I was j-just...um..." the bunny stuttered. What could he say to stop Chica from finding out? "...looking them over to see if they were made properly. G-Good job." He gave the hen a thumbs up, and put on a smile that made him look all the more guilty. Chica stared for a moment, before, much to Bon's surprise, starting to giggle.

"Oh, you silly bunny. If you wanted a muffin..." the bird said, whisking the tray off of the stove, holding it out for both bunnies to see. "...you should've just asked." Bonnie blinked, while Bon giggled a little. She thought Chica's little 'angry' act was very funny!

"Oh...well, um...may I have a-"

"Uh, uh, uh." Chica said, pulling the tray away from the purple bunny. "Ladies first. Bon?" The little bunny's ears perked up.

"Oh, um...me? U-Uh, sure...yeah, I'll have one!" she said, before taking one off of the tray and biting into it.

"Weeeeeell~? What do you think?" Chica asked, hoping Bon would give her the answer she was looking for.

"W-Wow...these...um, ' _muffin_ ' things are pretty tasty!" Bon replied, looking down at the treat.

"I though you might like them! I've never met a bunny who didn't like my famous carrot muffins. Speaking of which...here you go Bonnie." Chica said, handing the eagerly awaiting bunny one of the pastries.

"Finally! Thanks Chics!" he said, before taking an unbelievably delicious bite out of the muffin, relishing the taste.

"Oh, don't mention it!" the bird replied. "But you've gotta work on your sneaking skills, mister. I heard you two coming from the other room! How are you gonna sneak around on Easter when you can't get past one hen?" Bon's ears perked up.

"Easter?" she asked, swallowing a bit of muffin. "What's that?"

"What?" Chica gasped, putting a wing to her beak. "You mean Bonnie didn't tell you? Oh, for shame Bonnie! For shame!" The purple bunny smiled sheepishly.

"I-I was gonna tell her, honest! It just kinda...um...slipped my mind?"

"Well, allow _me_ to fill you in, Bon. Easter is a time of year where children come together to search for eggs that are planted all over the place by a special rabbit called the 'Easter Bunny'."

"The...Easter Bunny?" Bon asked, tilting her head a little.

"Uh, huh!" Bonnie replied. "But more importantly, it's the day where bunnies everywhere are praised and appreciated by children, and are cheered for everywhere they go. But the _real_ magic happens at the Easter Fair!"

"Easter Fair?" Bon asked, both excited and kinda confused. This was a lot to take in. She'd never known there was a special day just for bunnies!

"That's right." Chica added. "Mr. Fazworth rents out Bonnie every year to the local Easter Fair, and he get's to hide eggs full of chocolate and other goodies for children to find."

"Oh, _that's_ not even the half of it!" Bonnie gloated happily. "I even get to be called the 'Easter Bunny' by all the kids, and at the end of the day I get my picture taken with everyone! It's one of the best days ever!" Bon stared, her jaw dropped as far as it could without coming unhinged. Easter sounded awesome!

"Ooh! Ooh! I like pictures and children! Can _I_ be the Easter Bunny?" she asked excitedly. Bonnie froze. Maybe he talked up being the Easter Bunny a little _too_ much.

"W-Well, Bon. I-It's really more of a job for experienced bunnies, a-and-"

"Aww..." Bon sighed, her eyes becoming much sadder, and unbelievably adorable. Bonnie grimaced. How could he say 'no' to a face like that?

"B-But," he added, trying to cheer his friend up. "Maybe Mr. Fazworth will let you come along as my assistant Easter Bunny!"

"Assistant Easter Bunny?!" Bon repeated, her mood doing another one-eighty. It wasn't quite the role of Easter Bunny, but it sounded like the next best thing! Plus, she'd still get to play with all the kids AND spend the whole day with Bonnie, right?

"Alright! I'll be the best assistant Easter Bunny you've ever had!" she exclaimed happily, before realizing something. "Oh, I've gotta tell Chi, and Vix and everyone!" And before Bonnie or Chica could say anything else, the blue bunny grabbed her muffin, and raced off to go spread the exciting news.

" _Assistant_ Easter Bunny?" Chica asked, folding her wings. "You _know_ Mr. Fazworth would never let you _both_ go, right?"

"Hey, you don't know that." Bonnie replied, before sticking his tongue out at the bird. "Maybe he will. What, you're not jealous, are you? Me 'n Bon are gonna have a fun time on Easter with all the kids, and you're gonna be stuck here all day?"

"Wh-What, no!" Chica retorted, though truthfully, she was a little jealous. Just a little. "I just don't think that Mr. Fazworth will let _both_ of his guitar players go off partying on Easter."

"Yeah, well-" But before Bonnie could reply, Chica stuffed another one of her muffins into the bunny's mouth, shutting him up.

"All I'm saying is that it's probably gonna be either you or her, and with how excited she is about all this, I think it's pretty clear who Mr. Fazworth is gonna be choosing." she finished, before walking out, leaving Bonnie with a lot to think about.

* * *

"And then, we get our picture taken with all the kids!" Bon said excitedly, explaining everything Bonnie had told her to Chi, Vix and Balloon Boy as they sat around one of the tables at the far end of the main room.

"Wowie, Bon-Bon!" Balloon Boy said happily. "That sounds like the funnest day ever!"

"It sure does." Vix replied, impressed with what the bunny was telling her.

"Oh, it is!" Bon said, practically bouncing in her seat. Chi huffed, crossing her wings. She was happy for her friend, but couldn't help but feel just a hint of jealousy.

"I don't get why it's a holiday all about bunnies. I mean, you guys don't even _lay_ eggs! Now, a smart looking chicken like _me_ on the other hand. Now _that_ would make it a party!"

"Oh, Chi. Be nice!" Vix scolded, prompting the chick to quiet down. "Anyways, Bon. Please continue."

"Well, Bonnie said that he's gonna take me with him this year, and I'll get to be his Assistant Easter Bunny!" The blue bunny pumped her arms in the air cutely, making the vixen smile.

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Vix gushed as she clasped her paws together. "You're gonna be his little sidekick!"

"Sidekick?" Bon asked, tilting her head a bit. Bonnie never mentioned anything about kicking his side. "Won't that hurt?"

"No silly!" the fox laughed. "A 'sidekick' is like a special assistant." Bon's ears perked up. She like the sounds of that even more!

"Really? That's awesome! Oh, I just can't wa-"

"Everyone!" came the voice of Freddy from the stage. "It's time to get into our positions. Mr. Fazworth will be here soon, and we don't want to be unprepared for when he let's everyone in."

"Right away, Freddy." Vix said, before smiling at her friends. "Well, I guess I'll see you two later. Come on now, BB. Let's get back to the Kids Cove." she said, before taking the small animatronic's hand, urging him to follow.

Balloon Boy obediently followed while waving back to Bon. "Bye Bon-Bon! Have fun being the Easter Bunny!"

"Bye, BB! And don't worry! I will!" she called, before smiling back at Chi, who showed the bunny a rather neutral expression in return.

"C'mon, let's get back to the stage before Freddy has a fit." she said, picking up her cupcake. Bon jumped up, looking very excited.

"Can you believe it, Chi? I'm gonna be the Easter Bunny! I'm gonna be the Easter Bunny!" she sang happily, skipping along side the bird. Chi put on a fake smile as she listened to the blue belle's happy song. Who was she to ruin the bunny's fun?

"Yep...you sure are, Bon. You sure are."

It wasn't too long before Bon, Chi, and the rest of the animatronics were back on the stage, waiting for Mr. Fazworth. Bonnie was very nervous. He wasn't sure if Mr. Fazworth would actually _let_ Bon come with him to the fair. He glanced over to the very bouncy and happy looking bunny, and sighed.

 _This is going to be a long-_

"Hello?"

Before Bonnie could even finish that thought, he heard the voice of Mr. Fazworth as he entered the building, before walking into the main room. "Ah, good morning everyone!" he said, and was met with a plethora of 'hello's' in return. "Now, now everyone. Please quiet down. I've got an announcement to make."

"Ooh! Ooh! Is this about the Easter Fair tomorrow?" Bon asked excitedly, waving her hand to get the man's attention. Mr. Fazworth chuckled.

"Well, it looks like word get's around quicker than I thought. But yes, it is. Now, as most of you know, every year I'm asked to rent out a certain animatronic for the Easter Fair, and this year is no exception." Bon began to bounce around even more as she listened to Mr. Fazworth speak.

 _Yes..._

"So as always, Bonnie,"

 _Yes...!_

"I'll be sending you out to the Easter Fair on Sunday, and-"

"Oh yes, sir!" Bon exclaimed happily. "I'd be honoured to be Bonnie's assistant at the Easter Fair. Thank you so much for-"

"Bon," Mr. Fazworth interrupted.

"Yes sir?" the bunny asked, momentarily stopping her super happy acceptance speech.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Bonnie went rigid, a sinking feeling hitting him right in the gut.

"What do you mean?" Bon asked, puzzled. "It's Easter, isn't it? That means you need me to come with Bonnie to the fair, right?" Mr. Fazworth stared, confused on how she'd ever gotten such an idea. The man sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bon. I only need Bonnie for this job. He's done this more times than you have, and he's more experienced. Sorry, Bon...maybe next year." At hearing this, Bon felt her whole world crash around her, and her mood quickly deflated to a much sadder one.

"S-So...I'm not going to the fair with Bonnie?" she asked, her ears wilting as she did. Once again, Mr. Fazworth sighed, and shook his head.

"No, I need you here. I can't rent out _both_ of you...heavens forbid something happen to the two of you..."

"O-Oh...u-um...well, sorry for the interruption..." the bunny said, quieting down as her cheeks reddening like a traffic light.

"Yes, well...anyway..." Mr. Fazworth said, turning back to Bonnie. "You'll be going to the workshop later today to get a new coat of fur. As such, we'll be closing early today to avoid any chaos." Chi raised an eyebrow.

"What's the _workshop?_ " she whispered to Chica.

"The workshop is the place where us animatronics go when we're in need of major repairs, like getting your fur replaced, or when you need a new arm joint installed. It's also the place where new animatronics are made." the larger bird replied.

"W-Well, thank you sir." Bonnie said, putting on a fake smile. Truthfully though, he wasn't looking forward to the fair as much as he had been.

"Not a problem. Fritz's cousin, Robin will be coming to pick you up at two-thirty today, so make sure you're ready. Tomorrow you'll be sent to the fair, where you'll spend the night, and return the following day. Be sure to behave yourself."

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Good," Mr. Fazworth replied, rather satisfied with the bunny's answer. And with that, the man walked to the office to file some paper work. Bonnie sighed, and looked back at Bon. He felt terrible.

Bon didn't feel much better. Not only did she feel embarrassed with her sudden outburst, but she also felt...

...almost betrayed in a way...

Bonnie had built this whole thing up for her, only for it to _not_ happen. The bunny sighed sadly and quickly glanced over at her friend, unsure of what to think. She wasn't necessarily _mad_ at Bonnie...

...but, she wasn't really _happy_ with him either. The bunny looked sadly down at the floor, lost in thought.

 _Well...maybe next year..._

* * *

Later that day, Bonnie was shipped off to the work shop to have his fur replaced. The whole ride there was filled with nothing but the thoughts of his situation with Bon. The two bunnies hadn't spoken since that morning, and as the day went on, things only seemed to get more and more awkward between them. It got so bad, the two barely even looked at one another. Bonnie felt a terrible feeling deep down in his stomach, and he was sure it wasn't from Chica's cooking. No, this was the unmistakable feeling of guilt.

"How can I make it up to her?" he asked to no one in particular. Truthfully, he didn't know. He just wished this whole mess would go away. But as he would soon learn, it's very hard to run away from your problems.

It wasn't long before Bonnie was heading back to the restaurant. He'd been put in a large wooden crate for safety reasons, and had been powered down since he'd arrived at the workshop to ensure that everything went smoothly. It was a large bump in the road that shook the bunny out of his sleep-like state, only to be greeted by the pitch blackness of his box. He couldn't even see his new coat of fur!

The bunny sighed as the thought of Bon reentered his mind, and with it, his immeasurable amount of guilt. He wished he could get a chance to at least say sorry to her, anything to make this terrible feeling inside him go away. Little did he know that his chance would come sooner than expected.

After what felt like forever inside the dark crate, he finally felt the rumbling of the truck come to a stop, followed by faint voices coming from outside. "So, how'd it go?" he heard Mr. Fazworth ask from inside the cargo hold of the truck.

"From what I heard, everything went A-okay." the mover guy replied. Bonnie felt his box tilt on it's edge, implying that he was being moved, and should keep as still as he could.

"Good man, but...did you really have to put him in a crate? He could've just sat in the passenger seat, y'know."

"Ah, well...it's kinda company policy and all. Delivered Carefully and Contained, you know how it goes."

"Right, right..." Mr. Fazworth replied. "Well, please, bring him in. Poor bot must be going crazy in there." After a few moments, Bonnie saw light come through the crate, causing him to squint as his visual receptors adjusted to the sudden brightness. He was able to make out the faint image of his friends, who had been waiting for him. They all stared at him, in almost a bewildered fashion.

"B-Bonnie?" Freddy asked, looking the most surprised. He looked like he didn't recognize the bunny.

"H-Hey, guys...what'd I miss?" Bonnie asked, stepping out of the wooden box. In response, he was met with a wave of laughter from his friends. "U-Um...what, did someone tell a joke?" The bunny stepped forward, unsure of what his friends were laughing about. The others didn't reply. They just laughed, and laughed. Bonnie, feeling very confused, looked over at Mr. Fazworth, who seemed less than amused. "I-Is something wrong, sir?"

"B-Bonnie! Y-You're-! You're-!" Chica stuttered, trying to explain. This was TOO good to be true!

"I'm...what?" Bonnie asked.

"Y-Y-You're-! Pink!" she said at last, almost falling over from the laughter.

"Huh?" Bonnie said as he looked down at himself, only to jump a good two feet when he realized that- "Holy mother of music, I'm...PINK!" he shrieked. And he was right. From head to toe, Bonnie's normal purple fur had been replaced with a bright, vibrant shade of pink. The bunny blushed brightly as his friends continued to laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" Bon giggled. She didn't think that Bonnie looked funny at all. She thought he looked absolutely adorable. "You look so cute!"

"That's one way to put it!" Vix laughed, holding her abdomen.

"I-I don't understand," Bonnie stuttered. "How did this happen?" Bonnie looked back at Mr. Fazworth again, hoping the man would see sense. To his surprise, and more so, dismay, Mr. Fazworth was nowhere to be found. He'd since gone back to his office, not wanting to make a scene in front of the other animatronics about how infuriated he was. Bonnie turned back to his friends, who for the most part were still in pieces from laughing. To them, this seemed like one big practical joke. Well, it sure wasn't funny to him!

"Okay, guys. Okay. I get it. It's not that funny..."

"O-Oh, it's pretty funny!" Chi chuckled, practically on her hands and knees. Finally, Freddy spoke up.

"N-No, he's right. That's enough everyone." he said firmly, the others soon quieting down. Bonnie smiled. At least _Freddy_ understood how serious this was. "Now's not the time to be making jokes. We're sorry for laughing at you, _Ms._ Bonnie!" And just like that, Freddy, along with everyone else blew up in a fit a laughter once more, causing the pink bunny to blush even brighter.

"O-Or would you prefer it if we called you _'Bonnette?'_ " Fred chuckled, practically tearing up.

"Ha, yeah! We should have him and Bon trade guitars!" Chica piped in. "It'd be a perfect match!" Bonnie huffed angrily, and walked away. He wasn't gonna just stand here and let everyone _insult_ him like this!

Pushing past his hysterically laughing friends, who were still calling out rude jokes to him, he walked down the hallway towards the Part's and Service room, and angrily slammed the door. A loud bang echoed throughout the restaurant, causing Bon to jump at the noise, and the others soon snapped out of their fits of laughter.

"Geez, what a sour puss." Chi commented, folding her wings. "They were just some harmless jokes."

"Sh-Should we maybe go apologize?" Bon asked, timidly.

"Nah." Chica replied. "He's a big bunny. He'll get over it. Besides," she continued, laughing a little. "it's not like he's not gonna stay in there all night!"

* * *

But it turned out that Chica had been wrong. For the rest of the evening, nobody saw, or heard from the once purple bunny. He didn't even show up when dinner time came around. Bon began to worry.

She was sure something was wrong, and knew she had to do something. When she had finished her slice of pizza, and made sure nobody was looking, the little bunny stole a second slice, and scurried away to the Parts and Service room. When she got there, the blue bunny quietly pushed the door open slowly, and peered inside. "H-Hello? Bonnie? Are you there?" Bon asked as she opened the door a little more, taking a few nervous steps inside. Very quickly, she found Bonnie sitting in the corner of the room, sad and alone. His feeling's were beyond hurt, and when he looked up at the blue belle, he immediately felt a thousand times worse. Though he was sure she was here to get some verbal revenge for earlier, he looked up at the bunny and spoke.

"Let me guess," he said sadly, his big pink ears flopping down on either side of him. "you're hear to make fun of me and my stupid pink fur too, aren't you?" Bon felt her heart hurt at hearing this.

"N-No! I w-would never." she said, sitting down next to the pink bunny. "I-I was just...bringing you something to eat...I thought you might be hungry..." She pulled out the piece of pizza, and Bonnie couldn't help but smile a little.

"Th-Thanks..."

"No problem..." Bon said, smiling a little as Bonnie took the slice of food.

"U-Um...y-you want some, or..."

"No, you go ahead...I already ate..." Bon replied.

"Oh...okay..." The two bunnies looked at each other for a moment, before looking away awkwardly. After a moment, Bonnie sighed. It was time he'd say what needed to be said.

"Bon...?"

"Yeah?" the little blue bunny replied, looking back at her friend.

"I...I'm sorry...sorry for getting you all excited about Easter, only to let you down. I really thought that Mr. Fazworth would let you come, and-"

"No, no..." Bon said, cutting the bunny off. "I should've known that he would choose you. You're _way_ more experienced than me..."

"Yeah well," Bonnie replied in rebuttal. "you're way cuter than me. The kids would go crazy over you."

"Are you kidding?" Bon said, laughing a little. "You're new fur makes you look _super_ cute!"

"More like super stupid..." Bonnie said sulkily, looking down at his wretched pink fur. The more he looked at it, the more he hated it. "The others are right. I _do_ look silly..."

"S-Speaking of which..." Bon said, trying to change the subject. "I wanted to say sorry too...y'know, for everyone's mean jokes earlier...a-and even though you don't think so, I think your fur is really nice..."

"Heh, thanks...you wanna trade? I'd take sky blue over this dumb colour any day."

"Oh, don't say that. I'd do anything to have pretty pink fur like that..." Bon rested her head on Bonnie's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek into his soft, fluffy fur. Bonnie smiled, and wrapped an arm around the little bunny, letting her snuggle into his chest. The blue belle purred softly, wishing she could just sink into the softness of the Bonnie's fur. It was like having a big, cuddly plushy that you could lay on.

"Thanks again, Bon..."

"...no problem...and don't listen to the others...pink or purple, you're still my bunny buddy...and nothing will ever change that..." At hearing this, Bonnie couldn't help but feel just a bit better. He was glad to have a friend like Bon.


	2. Color Calamity (Part 2)

**Two parts in the same day? It must be an Easter miracle! Welp, I don't got much to say other than enjoy the second half of this story!**

 ** _Totally important A/N is totally important_**

* * *

The next morning, a sleepy Bon awoke comfortably snuggled in Bonnie's arms. She almost didn't want to move from where they were lying. It felt so good to be in his embrace, under his soft, pink fur. But even still, she knew that her friend had a big day ahead of him, and needed to be ready for when it was time to go. "...Bonnie... _Booooonnie..._ " she whispered softly, prompting the pink bunny to open his eyes.

"...mmmmm...h-hey, Bon...man, I had the weirdest dream last night...I came back from the workshop, and-" Bonnie looked down, and blinked. "Oh...never mind." Bon giggled a little.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Bonnie...now come on! You've gotta get ready for the big Easter fair! Mr. Fazworth said you were being picked up today, right?"

Bonnie smiled. "R-Right...yeah, let's go..." At hearing this, Bon jumped up, pulling the pink bunny along with her. "W-Whoa!" Bonnie laughed as he was yanked towards the door.

But just as his friend began to open it, a sudden feeling of nervousness came over him, causing the bunny to stop dead in his tracks. Bon reeled as she was forced to stop, and looked back at her friend. "Bonnie? What's the matter?"

"U-Um...well, it's just...do you think the others will...?"

"Oh, don't worry about them!" the blue belle said reassuringly, patting the bunny of the back. "You'll be fine." Bonnie smiled a little, but he still felt dreadfully nervous inside.

It wasn't long before they made it to the main room, where they found the others enjoying some of Chica amazing muffins. Bonnie sighed in relief. Maybe this wouldn't be so-

"Hey, it's Pinky!" Chi called, having noticed the bunny enter the room.

...bad.

"Good morning, Chi." Bonnie replied, wishing he would've just stayed in the Parts and Service room.

"You finally done with your little temper tantrum," Chica teased, leaning back in her chair. "or are you just here because you heard there was food?" Bonnie was about to respond, when he looked back at Bon, who winked at him.

 _Pink or purple...I'm still me...and nothing can ever change that..._

" _Actually_ Chica," Bonnie said, taking a seat next to Foxy. "I'm waiting for that mover guy to bring me to the Easter fair. Don't wanna keep him waiting, 'n all." Bon smiled. Bonnie was keeping his cool. Things were going better than she expected, or at least they were, until-

"Well, yes. Anyway, as I was saying," Chica said with a snarky grin. "when Bonnie first arrived, his voice was so high and squeaky, me 'n the others thought he was a girl! It was so funny! He sounded more like a mouse than a bunny!" Everyone burst into laughter as Chica finished her story, Bonnie's face practically going white. He'd always had problems with his voice box. Mr. Fazworth said they were just 'teething troubles,' but it made him sound silly either way.

Bon was very shocked at hearing this. She remembered when Bonnie had showed her his high sounding voice, and though she thought it was funny, she would have never teased him for it.

"Yar har! Good thing ye' don' have that voice now, eh laddie?" Foxy laughed, giving the bunny a hard pat on the back. "Between that an' yer fur, I don' think anyone would think ye' were a boy."

"Heh, yeah Foxy. You're-" Bonnie stopped mid sentence, and let out a very high pitched gasp. "W-Wait...m-my voice...what's-"

"Is THAT what it sounds like?" Chi laughed. "You were right Chica. He _does_ sound like a mouse!"

"I told you so!" the hen giggled.

"Ha, ha. Not very dignified, eh Bonnie?" Fred chuckled. Bonnie's ears wilted, and he looked down at the floor.

"Aye, sorry lad." Foxy cut in, trying to suppress a laugh. "I guess I don' know me own strength..."

"I-It's fine, Foxy...uh...I think I should head to the front...Mr. Robin will be here soon." Bonnie stood up, and shuffled slowly and sadly out of the room.

Bon was speechless. Well, actually, she could think a good couple of words she'd like to say to her friends right about now. The lot were still laughing when Bonnie was out of sight, like breaking his voice box was a big joke!

The little bunny couldn't take it anymore, and she bubbled over. "Would you all just cut it out!" she boomed, almost as loud as Fred. The others looked up at the bunny, shocked by her tone of voice. Bon was usually a sweet, gentle bunny who rarely spoke in a loud or angry fashion. "What's wrong with you guys? Why are you all being so mean to Bonnie?"

"What are you talking about?" Chica asked. "We're just making some jokes. It's not that big of a deal."

"It's a HUGE deal!" Bon shouted. "You're all being so mean to him, just because his fur's a little different. He's still Bonnie, no matter what colour he is! How would you like it if you came back looking pink, or red, or whatever, and people made fun of you? I bet you wouldn't find it so funny!"

And with that, the little blue bunny, whom everyone swore had steam coming out of her ears, stormed out of the room to go find her friend. The other animatronics looked at one another. Bon was right. They'd been terrible friends. Foxy felt especially bad. He felt like he'd pushed the bunny over by making his voice box glitch out. The group sat in silence for a long time, not one of them daring to say a word.

* * *

Bonnie stood sadly by the front doors, feeling very down on his luck. "Great...first this dumb fur...and now my voice box is all messed up again...man, I thought Easter was supposed to be fun...why's the world got it out for me today?" Just then, Mr. Fazworth came in.

"Good morning Bonnie. Are you ready for the fair?"

"Y-Yes, sir..." the bunny said in his squeaky voice.

"Oh, dear. Don't tell me your voice box is acting up again." Bonnie nodded, which only caused Mr. Fazworth to sigh. "Well, we can't do anything about that now...you'll just have to tough it out for a while."

"Y-You're not gonna make me keep this fur, are you sir?" Bonnie asked, nervously. He couldn't imagine having to listen to his friend's rude jokes day in and day out. He'd go crazy!

"Oh, heavens no!" Mr. Fazworth chuckled. "I spoke to Fritz last night, and he's very sorry about your fur. Apparently he had an emergency, and got someone else to refurbish you while he was away. And that person...well...he doesn't see colours all that well. Fritz said he'll have you fixed up as soon as he can. Just keep your chin up for today, and-" But just as Mr. Fazworth was about to continued, they heard the honk of a truck horn from the parking lot. "Oh, that must be Robin. Well, out you go Bonnie. Have fun, and remember, you're representing all of us out there!"

"Yes sir. I will." Bonnie said, pushing open the doors and walking out to the truck. He was just out of ear shot when Bon rushed up.

"B-Bonnie! Wait!" But it was too late. Bonnie had already left the restaurant, and had no intent on turning around even if he had heard Bon's call.

"What's the matter Bon? What did you need to tell Bonnie?" Mr. Fazworth asked, prompting the blue belle to turn and look at him.

"Oh, sir. It's terrible!" Bon said, sadly. "Everyone keeps making fun of Bonnie, just because he has pink fur. They called him a girl, and last night, he didn't even show up for dinner." Mr. Fazworth was surprised. If there was one thing he knew about Bonnie, it was that he _never_ missed a meal. Then, man had an idea.

"Oh, my...well, you were right to tell me, Bon. You go and get ready for your shows. I'll deal with the others." Bon gulped.

"Y-Yes, sir...but, if you don't mind me asking...what are you gonna to do?" Mr. Fazworth chuckled.

"Wait and see." And having said that, the man walk to his office, leaving Bon feeling very unsure.

A little later, while the animatronics were preparing for the day ahead, Mr. Fazworth came to speak to them. He was ready to put his plan into action. "Everyone! If I could have your attention please."

"Y-Yes, sir?" Freddy asked, nervously. He hoped Mr. Fazworth hadn't found out about them teasing Bonnie.

"It has come to my attention," the man began, "that with Bonnie's absence for the day, I'll need a few of you to take over with his...er, 'after show' jobs." The others glanced at one another. On a normal day, certain animatronics would do certain jobs either between or after shows. These jobs included cleaning up after parties, helping serve the customers in between shows, and other jobs of the sort. Bonnie had many responsibilities to take care of. The others knew this, but had never considered that with Bonnie gone, there would be more work to do.

"Wh-What jobs do you want us to do, Mr. Fazworth?" Chi asked.

"Well, Chi. Since you asked, I would like you and Fred to clean up after the shows, and take the garbage bags around back at the end of the day." Chi nodded, but was rather displeased. She didn't want to meddle with garbage any more than she had to. She was already on 'clean up duty' AND 'serving duty' in between shows, how much more did she have to do? Fred on the other hand was horrified. He _hated_ garbage, or anything dirty for that matter.

"S-Sir, are you _sure_ you want _me_ on clean up duty. I-I mean-"

"Yes, of course Fred." Mr. Fazworth replied, cutting the bear off. "I need a strong animatronic to move the garbage bags to the the back for pick up." Fred nodded, but grumbled under his breath. "Anyways, Freddy," The man turned to the larger bear. "I'd like you to help Vix and Foxy with their shows, when you're not doing your own of course."

"Y-Yes, sir..." Freddy replied. Well, at least that didn't seem _too_ bad, right?

"And Chica, I'd like you to pick up the extra serving work. Understand?"

"Yes, of course." Chica replied. She didn't seem too worried about the extra work at all.

"Well then. Enjoy your day everyone." And with that, Mr. Fazworth, feeling rather please with himself, turned and left for his office without another word. The other animatronics looked at one another anxiously. They weren't very thrilled with the extra work. At last, Chica broke the silence.

"Aw, c'mon guys." the hen said, trying to cheer everyone up. "A little extra work can't be that bad, right?"

But it was.

The day proved to be incredibly busy. The band put on show after show until their voice boxes ached, and poor Chica and Chi had to work double time to keep everyone happy. Usually, Bonnie would help the two birds in between shows, and things would run like clock work. But today, with only two sets of feet and almost three times the normal amount of customers, the two birds couldn't tell if they were coming or going.

Freddy had a less than pleasant time as well. Usually, Bonnie would come in between shows and act as a 'helper' of sorts for Foxy and Vix when Balloon Boy needed a rest. Bonnie knew all the acts, and was always a hit with the kids. Freddy, on the other hand, was almost the exact opposite. He tried the best he could, but he just wasn't up to snuff with doing all the fun things that Bonnie did with the children. It was no cake walk for Vix and Foxy either. Freddy not knowing how to play along like Bonnie did made their shows go by much slower, and before they could get half way through the first story, it was time for Freddy to get back to the stage for his next show.

By the end of the day, everyone was exhausted. "Oh, my aching legs..." Chica moaned as she and Freddy sat tiredly on the edge of the stage. "You're not kidding..." Freddy replied. "All that running around...how does Bonnie do it?" From behind them, Bon listened in on their conversation. It seemed quite clear that her friends missed the bunny they once mocked. She then turned her head to the left and saw Fred and Chi having themselves a most unpleasant time as well.

"Dirty...sticky...garbage...ugh..." Fred mumbled in disgust as he picked up what he could only hope was a piece of leftover pizza that had a kid had left under one of the tables. He was just getting up, when-

"Fred, look out!" Chi called.

"Huh?" But before the bear could react, he hit his shoulder on the table, and knocked over some plates and cups that Chi had piled up, causing them all to fall down on top of him, ending off with another slice of half eaten pizza slice splattering on his forehead. "Oh, the indignity..." Fred groaned as he pulled the slice off of his face, some tomato sauce dripping down onto his muzzle. "Um, Chi. If you'll excuse me, I need to go...sterilize my face...and hands...and everything else..." the bear said, rushing off to the bathroom before the chick could call him back.

"Ugh, fine...leave me hear to finish this off myself! See if I care!" the bird grumbled. Bon suppressed a small giggle, before looking over at her pink guitar resting up against the wall next to Bonnie's red one. The blue bunny sighed.

 _I wonder how Bonnie's doing right now..._

* * *

Bonnie sighed as he sat back on his stage, looking up at the evening sky. His show had gone well, and despite his faulty voice box and fur colour, the kids had really liked him. Still, the bunny couldn't help but feel sad. Even though he knew he'd be back at the restaurant tomorrow, he still missed Bon deeply. She was the only one who stood up for him, even after he'd let her down. He still wished that there was something he could do to make it up to her after the whole 'Assistant Easter Bunny' thing.

Then, he had an idea. As a special promotion for the restaurant, the game vendors had given away plush toys of him and all his friends, and Bonnie had seen countless ones of Bon being carried around by children. The bunny took a quick look to make sure that no one was around, before hopping down from the stage and sneaking over towards one of the vendors, only to frown at what he saw. There were ones of him, Freddy, Foxy, and a few others, but none of the little blue bunny herself. But Bonnie, not wanting to take 'no' for an answer, continued on to the next vendor.

Again, he found lots of plushies, but none of Bon. The pink bunny looked for what felt like an hour, hoping he wouldn't get spotted, before he came to one of the less popular game vendors.

Sure enough, there was one Bon plushy left. Quickly, he snatched it from the shelf, and raced back to the stage. Before anyone could see him, he ran around back to find his box, and placed the soft toy inside.

 _Well...it's not much...but hopefully she'll like it..._

"Bonnie? Bonnie!" came a voice. The bunny spun around, only to see Robin, the truck driver from earlier. "Where the heck have you been? I've been looking high and low for ya'!" he said, more worried than annoyed. Bonnie gulped.

"Oh, um...one of the employees told me to go back to my box for the night, so I'd be out of the way for when they took the stage down." he said in his squeaky voice. The man sighed, and wiped his face with his hand.

"Well, as long as you're okay...come on, get in the box. I'll load you up in the truck for tonight. No sense just leaving you out here. One of these idiots might knock you over or something, and then we'll _both_ be in trouble." The truck driver chuckled, and Bonnie laughed along with him, pushing the plushy out of sight before walking into the box.

 _Whew...that was close...well, goodnight Bon...sleep well..._

* * *

That night, Bon could do anything but 'sleep well'. Usually, she slept next to Bonnie on the stage, but tonight was different. The blue bunny tossed and turned, but instead of the warm embrace of her bunny buddy there to greet her when she rolled too far, there was only the cool, empty spot on the floor where he would sleep. Eventually, the blue belle sat up. Sleeping felt so...

...lonely, without her friend. It was hard to explain, but she just couldn't help it. Bon yawned, and quietly tiptoed away from the stage, deciding to sleep else where. She took a stroll past the Prize Corner, and was about to go lie down in the Kids Cove when she heard a voice from the door way that made her fur stand on end.

"Good evening, Bon." Mari cooed as he appeared from the darkness of his room.

"O-Oh, sorry Mari..." the blue bunny whispered. "...I-I didn't mean to wake you...I was just-"

"Oh, don't worry Bon...I'm usually up at this hour...my nightly routine, if you will...but I must ask, what are you doing up? It's far past your bed time, wouldn't you agree?"

Bon looked down, and sighed. "Y-Yeah...I know...it's just-"

"You miss him, don't you?" Bon's ears perked, and she blushed.

"Huh? What do you-?"

"You miss Bonnie...don't you...?" Mari said, simply.

"W-Well...I..." the bunny stuttered, here cheeks reddening even more.

"It's alright, Bon...I won't tell anyone...even so, we can't have you being tired for tomorrow, now can we? Please, follow me..." Mari turned, and disappeared into the darkness of his room, which only prompted Bon to follow.

He led the bunny all the way to a small counter, where he displayed various prizes that lucky kids could trade in tickets for. Many things, ranging from figures, to plush toys and all sorts of other trinkets. Mari pondered for a moment, looking through the different prizes, before...

"Ah, yes...perfect." he said as he grabbed a plush version of Bonnie and showed it to the blue bunny, only for her to look at it in a confused way. "Well...go on, take it..."

Bon was surprised. "You're...giving this to me? You really mean it?" Mari nodded.

"Of course..." the puppet replied. Bon's eyes sparkled as she gently took the plushy in her hands, holding it carefully.

"Oh my gosh...thank you Mari..." she said softly, holding her knew friend close to her. Somehow, having it with her made her feel...

 _...happy._

"You're quite welcome, Bon...now, hurry off to bed. You don't want to be tired for when Bonnie comes back, do you?" Bon blinked, before nodding.

"Oh, yes! Of course! Good night, Mari." she said as she turned to leave.

"Good night, my friend." Mari replied in his gentle voice, before turning back to his box.

 _Well...it's a start..._

That night, Bon slept beautifully. She didn't toss. She didn't turn. She didn't even have any bad dreams! It was wonderful! She was up bright and early that morning, ready for a super fun day with...

"Oh...right...Bonnie's not back yet..." the blue bunny let out a quiet sigh, before looking around. None of her friends were up yet, which meant she was all on her own this morning. In any other situation, she would challenge Bonnie to a game of checkers, but since he wasn't around today, it didn't seem like a viable option.

 _Oh, well...maybe I'll just play checkers by myself..._

The blue bunny scooped her little plushy up in her arms, and quietly got down from the stage and walked towards one of the party rooms, hoping she could at least sharpen her skills at the game she and Bonnie enjoyed.

However, she soon found out that checkers wasn't very fun when you're all alone, even if you _do_ win every game. After the third game, Bon sighed. This was no fun at all!

"Oh, Bonnie...when will you get home...?" she asked, staring at the bunny plushy longingly. The time seemed to tick by slowly that morning, and by noon, Bon was about as bored as ever. She was laying sadly on the table, when she heard a noise that made her ears perk up.

"Oh, Bon~" Chica called from the entrance to the party room. "I heard you were bored today, so I was wondering if you'd like to help me and Chi do some cooking!"

"Really?! You want _me_ to help?" the blue bunny asked excitedly. Finally, something FUN to do!

"Of course dear." Chica replied. "No sense sitting in here all day. Now come along! I'm about to show you one of the finer things in life!" The bunny was practically a blur as she raced passed the hen, and towards the kitchen, startling an unsuspecting Chi.

"O-Oh, Bon. What are you doing here?"

"ChicaaskedmetocomeandhelpyouguyscookandI'msuperexcited!Thisisgonnabesomuchfunand-"

"Whoa there girl...slow down...breath...do something, just relax." Chi said, putting her wings on the bunny's shoulders. "You need to be careful in a kitchen, or you might get hurt."

"My words exactly, Chi!" Chica said proudly, putting her wings on her hips. "Now, before we do anything, the first thing we need to do is turn on the oven." The hen walked over to a strange, silver box thing, and turned one of its many bright, shiny nobs.

"Oh! Oh! Is this the part where we start cooking?" Bon asked, bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Not yet." Chica smiled. She was glad that the bunny was so eager to help, but she really needed to calm down. Chica was just about to start the process, when...

"Chica, could you come here for a minute?" said the voice of Freddy from the other room. Chica looked back. "Coming! Alrighty, then. You two stay here and watch the stove...Chi, could you oil up the pan, please?"

"You got it, Chica." the chick replied, watching as Chica walked out of the kitchen to go see what Freddy needed. Bon was still excited.

"So, what did Chica mean by 'oil up the pan'? Is that like, code for something super cool?!" the bunny asked, continuing to bounce egarly. Chi sighed, and shook her head.

"If you think putting cooking oil on a pan is cool...but you really need to calm down, Bon." the chick said as she reached for the cooking oil while looking back at the bunny. "If you're not careful, you could get seriously hurt. You might even start a-" But before Chi could continue, it happened. She knocked the cooking oil off of the shelf, and it landed on the hot stove, spilling all over the now incredibly hot box and onto to floor. Before either bot could say anything, a spark lit up the stove, igniting the oil, and-

"F-Fire!" Chi cried. She was right. The cooking oil had acted as an accelerant, allowing the fire to follow the trail of oil down the stove. Chi, out of fear, fled from the scene as quickly as she could, leaving Bon behind. Before the bunny could escape with her, the fire 'whooshed' up and blocked her path, creating a wall with no way across.

"Ch-Chi!" Bon called, but to no response.

* * *

Bonnie's trip back to the restaurant was a relatively uneventful one. His crate was loaded into the truck that had brought him there, everything went dark as he heard the truck doors close, and he simply just stood there, keeping a tight grip on the blue plushy he'd taken from the fair. After what felt like forever, he heard the creak of his box being opened, and was greeted with Robin's rugged looking face as he stepped out.

"Enjoy the trip?" he asked, watching as Bonnie disembarked from the truck, keeping the plush toy out of sight.

"About as much as I could, being locked in a box 'n all." Bonnie replied in his squeaky voice. He was just glad to be back home, where he could move around as he pleased.

"Hey, that wasn't my call." the man chuckled. "Company orders and all that jazz. Anyway, you'd better get back inside, bunny buddy. I'm sure Mr. Fazworth and the others are waitin'." Bonnie gulped. What would his friends say when they saw him again?

"R-Right...um, thanks for everything." Bonnie said as he turned to leave.

"Ay, just doin' my job. Tell Mr. Fazworth he can mail me my check." Bonnie nodded, and kept on walking. He wasn't too sure what a check was, but he could only assume it was kinda, really important for...

...something.

Bonnie shrugged, and kept on walking. Though the closer he got to the building, the more clearly he could see...his friends?

What were they doing outside?

Mr. Fazworth always told them _never_ to leave the building under normal circumstances, and he was sure Freddy wouldn't allow it. Something _HAD_ to be up. A welcome party, perhaps?

That was the last thing he needed, all of his friends waiting outside to see him and his stupid pink fur. Strangely enough, the others barely seemed to notice him as he got closer. He could overhear some of their voices, and they sounded incredibly panicked.

"Foxy, for the last time, no! You're not going back in there!" Freddy said, seemingly trying to block off the front entrance.

"Listen here, you stubborn bear!" Vix growled. "If you seriously think we're just gonna stand here while she goes up in smoke, then you've got more than a few screws loose!"

"Vix's right!" Chi argued. "We can't just-"

"Um, hey guys..." Bonnie interrupted as he approached the bots. "Wh-What's going on?"

"Oh, Bonnie!" Chica cried. "It's terrible! The building's on fire, and Bon's trapped inside!"

"Wh-What?!" the pink bunny exclaimed.

"Aye, lad." Foxy said, gravely. "An' ol' Freddy 'ear won't let us-"

"Foxy!" the brown bear boomed. "You know as well as I do that we'll light up like a dry paper towel if we just rush in."

"And Bon won't?!" Vix asked, worriedly. "Listen to yourself, Freddy! You're talking about leaving her to _burn!_ "

"I'm talking about keeping the rest of you safe!" Freddy retorted. "If you think I'm going to let you rush in there and risk your lives, then you've got another thing-" but before the bear could finish his sentence, Bonnie rushed through, shoving the bear off to the side before bursting through the front doors. The only thing he left behind was the plushy of Bon. "Bonnie!" Freddy called. "What do you think you're-" But Bonnie was already through the doors, and out of ear shot. It didn't matter anyway. There was nothing Freddy could say to make him stop. All he could do was watch, and wait...

...and hope...

* * *

Bon sat in the back of the kitchen, curled up in a bawl as she stared at the fire, her eyes filled with terror. The flames grew higher and higher, only scaring the poor bunny even more. She had no idea what to do. Nobody was coming to save her, and she had no means of escape. All she could do was close her eyes, and cry as she waited for the fire to consume her. But just when the bunny was about to lose hope completely, she heard a voice that made her feel almost lighter than air.

"Bon! Bon, where are you?" That sounded like...

"B-Bonnie, over here! Hurry!" The blue bunny turned to the entrance with anticipation. At last, she saw a faint silhouette appear in the fire.

Bonnie, who was on the other side of the blaze, gulped audibly. He was just about to go find something to out the fire, when he noticed something on the floor.

 _Oil..._

The bunny shut his eyes. This was an all too familiar to experience _he'd_ had with a similar fire. The thought frightened him, but made him feel something else. He remembered how scared he'd been during his incident with fire, and how scared Bon must be right now. The bunny opened his eyes, and narrowed them at the brightness of the blaze.

"Not this time..."

Bonnie didn't think twice before charging at the entrance, the fire scorching his pink fur all over as he reached the other side. Bon cheered happily as she saw her friend burst through the wall of heat.

Quickly, Bonnie dashed under the sink and pulled out a strange red cylinder that the blue bunny had never seen before. He aimed what looked like a large, black hose at the fire, and with a pull of the trigger, shot out a strange, white liquid...

...or was it a solid?

It was hard to tell. It all happened so fast that Bon wasn't able to process it. Before long, the fire was out, and Bonnie was able to breath a sigh of relief before looking back at the blue bunny.

Bon stared back, almost speechless. Bonnie had just saved her...

...from almost certain doom...

...again.

It was almost too much to comprehend. But the more she thought about it, the more she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling well up inside her. Bonnie truly was one of a kind. She was still thinking about it when the pink, yet very much charred bunny walked up to her.

"Hey...Bon...you okay? That was some fire, huh?" Bon snapped out of her trance, and looked up and the bunny who'd saved her life for the second time. There weren't enough words in the world to express how grateful she was, so she just wrapped her arms around his burned body, hugging him tightly. Bonnie, surprised by her actions, could only smile as he hugged the bunny back. It felt good to be home.

...to be back with his blue friend...

But then, a thought struck the bunny. What was Mr. Fazworth going to say when he saw him?

Bonnie found out sooner than he thought, for when he and Bon stepped outside, they were met with the looks of all their friends, along with half a dozen firemen, and the man himself, Mr. Fazworth. Bonnie gulped.

"U-Um, sir...I can explain." the bunny said nervously. Mr. Fazworth simply put up his hand, signifying the bunny to stop speaking.

"Should we go in and inspect the damages, sir?" one of the firemen asked.

"Yes, right away." Mr. Fazworth replied. The men nodded, and walked past the two bunnies and into the building, giving Bonnie strange looks as they did. Bonnie decided to try again.

"Sir, please. This-"

"Please, Bonnie." Mr. Fazworth said, cutting him off once again. He turned to look at the bunny, and his gaze softened a little. "There's nothing to apologize for...what you did was incredibly brave...rushing into a burning building like that to save Bon...I'm quiet proud of you..."

"Y-You are?" Bonnie squeaked. He was sure Mr. Fazworth would've been furious. After all, he did ruin his fur, and put himself in danger.

"I am...you're a fine piece of work." Bonnie couldn't help but blush a little at hearing this. Mr. Fazworth turned back to the others, all of whom gazed at the pink bunny respectfully. "...as for the rest of you...I believe you owe Bonnie an apology for how you treated him these past couple days..."

There was a chorus of apologies from the animatronics. Bonnie wanted to be cross with them for all their teasing, but when he saw the saddened looks on their faces, and the sincerity in their eyes, he could only smile. "Aw...it's alright guys..."

Mr. Fazworth grinned a little. "Very well...now, once all this is cleared up...I'll be sending you back to the workshop. We can't have you walking around all burned up, now can we? First thing next week, you'll be sent back for your...er, _proper_ colour, as well as some adjustments to your voice box. Until then, I'm sure the others wouldn't mind taking over your daily jobs, now would you?"

"Yes sir." Freddy said, the others nodding in agreement. They didn't seem all that thrilled about the extra work, especially Fred and Chi, who would now be stuck on clean up duty for the next week...but after what had happened, they were more than happy to help the burned bunny out. Bonnie couldn't help but feel bad for his friends, and decided to speak up. "Um, actually sir...if you don't mind me asking...may _I_ take over with clean up duty at the end of the day? I mean, I'm going to be getting my fur replaced anyway, so I don't mind getting it a little dirty until then."

Mr. Fazworth blinked. That wasn't actually a bad idea. "W-Well, I mean...I suppose so. If it's alright with Fred and Ch-"

"It's alright!" Fred said quickly. The others turned, and stared at him with judging looks. Fred gulped, and back-peddled a little. "I-I mean...thank you, Bonnie...I- er...myself and Chi would really appreciate that." Bonnie chuckled a little, and gave the bear a thumbs up.

"No problem, Fred...besides, I know working with garbage is unBEARable for you!" The others laughed along with Bonnie. Fred blushed at being the butt-end of a bad pun, but after a moment, he couldn't help but chuckle as well.

Bonnie smiled. It was good to be home again.

* * *

That night, Bonnie sat in the Parts and Service room. It was quiet, peaceful, and the perfect place for a damaged animatronic to rest and reflect. After the fire incident, the pink bunny could use a little R 'n R anyway. He wasn't alone for long though, as the sound of the Parts and Service room door opening brought him out of his train of thoughts. Bonnie smiled as he looked up to see Bon, standing in the door way.

"Hey, Bonnie..." the blue belle said in a shy, quiet way. The pink bunny's smile only grew as he motioned for Bon to come in.

"Hey, Bon..." he said, watching the bunny walking over and sit down against the wall next to him. "Pretty crazy day, huh?"

"Y-Yeah..." Bon looked down at the floor for a moment, and Bonnie noticed a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Hey, um-"

"So-" Bonnie said simultaneously, only to blink at hearing his friend speak as well. "You first."

Bon, though she seemed a little flustered and nervous, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Thanks for saving me from the fire today. You were really...um..."

"Reckless? Arrogant?" Bonnie said in a joking sort of way. It was true though. He'd gone against Freddy's orders, and was now paying for it big time.

"I-I was gonna say brave..." Bon said, smiling a little as she put her paw on the bunny's. "I don't think I could've ran through a fire like that. I'd be too scared." Bonnie chuckled.

"Well, I couldn't just let you burn to a crisp, could I? Who'd be there to beat me in checkers?" The two bunnies laughed for a moment, before Bon spoke again.

"It's just...the way you dealt with it...how'd you know to do that?"

"You mean with the fire extinguisher?" Bonnie thought for a moment. What he did was something so trivial, yet so important at the same time. Once again, the bunny couldn't help but make a little joke out of it. "Heh...guess you could call it 'boy's intuition'."

Bon stared for a moment, before giggling and pulling the pink bunny towards herself, cuddling with him softly. Bonnie smiled, and hugged the bunny back. "Tell ya' what...first thing tomorrow, I'll teach you how use it...deal?"

"Deal, but only if you promise to tell me about the fair too." Bon said, snuggling up against the bunny a little more.

Bonnie chuckled as he let the bunny get nice and comfortable next to him, and let her wrap his arms around her like a soft, yet slightly burned blanket. "Sounds good to me..."

Bon smiled at her friend's response, and laid her head against his stomach, before closing her eyes, and falling asleep. Bonnie let out a happy sigh, before letting the feeling of sleep over take his body as well. All in all, this had certainly been one of the most _memorable_ Easters he'd ever had.


	3. Halloween Fright! (Part 1)

**Happy Halloween, everybody! It's betabug01 here! This story has been in the works for quite a while, and we're looking at another two parter. Obviously, this is Part 1.**

 **I've honestly been toying with the idea of doing a Halloween special since I was working on 'What We Have in Common' (Yes I know I still haven't given the chapters the final updates I said they would, sue me) but I wanted to focus on that story at the time, so as not to spoil anything. Yeah, I could've said it was an alternate universe, but that would be kinda lying and lying never got anyone anywhere.**

 **In any case, I hope you enjoy this story, and please, if you DO like, leave a review. Let me know what you thought. I wanna know!**

 **TELL ME!**

 **Sorry, just...yeah, don't be shy. I love seeing reviews on my stories, and as long as the criticism is constructive, and not "Oh my gosh, you suck!" then we're all good.**

 **But in any case, I hope you enjoy the first part of this Spooptacular Special! But first, an equally spooky disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Boo! Did I get you? No? Didn't think so...oh well...anyway, I do not own FNAF...man...I can't believe it's been three years since Five Nights at Freddy's first became a thing...it's so weird...I remember thinking to myself, "A new horror game? Oh, how quaint..." Not really like that, I was too scared to watch a video about it. But then, I watched an episode of Game Theory on it, and three years later...it's been one heck of a ride so far. Before I got into it, I didn't really have any sort of aim in life. My plan was simply to go with the motions, and hope things would work out in the end. I can thank writers such as Zero, Scrubsandwhich (Formerly BGBNDR) and Kudlyfan for fixing that problem. It's amazing how a simple game series can effect someone's life in such a positive way. It really is amazing. I bet Scott never thought his little idea would blow up in the most beautiful of ways. And with that being said, I hope you all enjoy the story.**

* * *

It was the beautiful month of October, and Halloween was in the air. Stores were stocked to the brim with delicious candy and silly costumes, and every building in town was decorated with all sorts of spooky props. And of course, Freddy's was no exception. All of the animatronics had been working hard since early that morning, making every room as scary as possible.

Mari, Balloon Boy and Fred had been tasked with decorating the stage, halls, and party rooms with fake cobwebs, ghosts, and all kinds of other scary things. Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Chi were in charge of carving out jack-o-lanterns, and placing them on all the tables and around the halls. A messy job that Fred had quickly opted out of doing.

But Bonnie, Vix and Bon had the best job of them all. They had been assigned to turn the normally cute Kids Cove into the House of Horrors, a name that Bonnie would be sure to have trademarked when he got the chance. What was the House of Horrors exactly?

A big, spooky haunted house designed to scare the pants off any kid who dared set foot in it, of course! And one that Bonnie had been all too excited to be a part of making.

The purple bunny in question had just stepped away from his latest work in the attraction, feeling quite proud of himself. "Ah, finally done!"

"Finally done what?" Vix asked, turning her attention away from some spooky skeletons to see what the bunny was working on.

"Well-" Bonnie was about to say, before being cut off by the struggles of a certain blue bunny.

"C'mon! Just...get...up there!" Bon squeaked as she hopped up and down, struggling to reach the ceiling with a decoration depicting that of a ghost. Bonnie couldn't help but smile, walking over to help his friend. Before the struggling Bon knew what was happening, she felt the gap between her and the ceiling become much smaller. Surprised by the sudden elevation, she looked down, and was startled to see her purple pal smiling up at her. Bon, realizing that she was on Bonnie's shoulders, blinked in shock and awe. She knew he was strong, but not THIS strong.

"Heh, thanks Bonnie." the blue belle giggled as she attached the decoration to the ceiling.

"Not a problem, my fluffy friend!" Bonnie replied, hearing her 'eep' a little as he knelt down to let her get of off his shoulders.

Vix felt a smile creep onto her face as she watched the pair and their shenanigans, before walking over to the two bunnies. "Nicely done, you two. Now Bonnie, please tell me. What on earth have you been building over there?"

"Yeah!" Bon added. "You've been working on it since we started setting up."

"Weeeeeell, if you _really_ want to know." Bonnie motioned for the two girls to follow him over to his ' _secret project_ ' _._ "So basically, someone'll be sitting behind this curtain here, waiting for an unsuspecting kid to come by." The purple bunny reached in, and seemingly began to fiddle around with something. "When someone _does_ walk by, all the person behind here has to do is pull this rope, and-"

Suddenly, a huge spider fell from the ceiling, and landed right on Bon's head. "Ahhh! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" the blue bunny screeched, racing over to Bonnie and taking shelter behind him. Both Vix and Bonnie laughed at the bunny's misfortune, while Bon could only quiver a little from behind her bunny buddy.

"D-Don't worry, Bon." Bonnie chuckled as he pulled the spider back into place "It's just a fake spider!"

Bon's eyes widened, and she blushed a little while peeking out from behind her friend. Sure enough, the spider was just as fake as Bonnie had said. "U-Um...heh, I-I knew that...y-yeah...a fake spider...hehe...good one Bonnie...b-but, could you m-maybe _not_ set it off when I'm under it next time?"

The purple bunny chuckled some more, securing the trap so it wouldn't fall down again without his doing. "No worries, Bon. And thanks. You were the perfect test subject!"

"H-Happy to help." the blue belle replied, stepping out from behind her friend. Though, not before making sure that she was a safe distance away from the terrifying arachnid.

Vix chuckled a little. "Well, I've gotta say Bonnie. I can't argue with the results." Bon blushed a little more, but even she had to admit that it was kinda funny.

"Ahoy, mateys." came the voice of Foxy from the entrance of the Kids Cove. "Freddy's wonderin' how ye' be comin' along with yer haunted house."

" _House of Horrors_ ," Bonnie corrected in a matter-of-facty way, folding his arms. The fox could at least use the proper name!

"See for yourself!" Vix said, allowing the fox to take a good long look at all their hard work. The pirate had to admit, he was impressed. Lots of scary decorations, a well set path. It all seemed very planned out and most of all, spooky.

"Aye, well done ye' three. Ye'd make a captain proud!" While Foxy was admiring the scary decor, Bonnie was hatching a plan. He couldn't help but notice where the fox was standing, and decided to give the vulpine a _real_ scare. When nobody was looking, the bunny reached behind the curtain, and released the same trap he'd used on Bon.

Unlike the blue bunny however, Foxy was quickly alerted to the falling decoration, and was able to catch the spider before it got within a foot from his head. Bonnie blinked, and gulped as the fox turned around. "U-Uh...s-surprise?"

"Ye' need to wake up pretty early in the morn' to scare ol' Foxy." the pirate said with a smirk, letting go of the decoration. "A wee spider like this be child's play compare to the tales I can tell."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Bon asked, perplexed. She knew Foxy told stories to the children when they came to visit, but all the ones she'd heard were usually fun and silly. Never once had she heard a scary story from the vulpine pirate.

"Aye," said Foxy, smiling down at the blue belle. "Tis tradition that every year, I spin a yarn reserved only for the season of 'alloween. And with Davy Jones as my witness, tomorrow night I'll spin a yarn so chillin', it'll make yer bolts rattle."

And with that, Foxy left to go finish his designated jobs, leaving behind a very excited, yet somewhat nervous blue bunny. For the rest of the morning, Bon couldn't help but think about what the fox had said. A spooky Halloween story? Normally, she wasn't all that into scary things. Case and point, the spider trap from earlier... _buuuuuut_ considering the season, and the fact that it was _Foxy_ telling the story, she couldn't help but be intrigued to see what the fox had in store.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by quickly as the bots put the finishing touches on their work. Finally, the job was done, and not a moment too soon.

"Hello?" the voice of Mr. Fazworth called from the front doors of the restaurant. One by one, the ten animatronics came to greet the man, who seemed all too impressed with the decor of the entrance alone.

"Good morning Mr. Fazworth." Freddy said politely as the rest of the group stood behind him.

"Good morning Freddy, everyone." the man replied in a kind tone. "I see you've all been hard at work."

Freddy grinned quite proudly, nodding to the man. "Yes sir. We've all pitched in to make this place as scary as possible. Would you care to have a look?"

Now it was Mr. Fazworth's turn to smile. His animatronics always seemed to impress him with everything they did. And with Freddy heading the operation, he couldn't be more excited to see what his bots had produced. "Why, yes. Please, lead the way."

And lead the way Freddy did. First, to the main room, which had jack-o-lanterns on all the tables, cobwebs on the stage, and spooky skeletons dangling from the ceiling. Next, he lead the man down the hall, where ghosts and ghouls seemed to lurk around every corner. The party rooms too, which were also littered with jack-o-lanterns and creepy witches that seemed to follow you with their eyes. And finally, the House of Horrors, the spookiest place in the building. It was clear that Bonnie, Vix and Bon had put everything they had into making this place. All kinds of scary things resided in that room. Of course, there were your standard ghosts and spiders, but the room also had a creepy skeleton hand that would touch your shoulder as you walked in, and an amazing looking cauldron, and...

...was that Frankenstein's monster in the corner?

As Freddy led the man through the building, the others lined up, anxious to hear the man's opinion. Had they done a good job? Did Mr. Fazworth like their work? They'd find out soon enough. Finally, the two returned. Mr. Fazworth stood in front of the bots for a moment, not saying a word. There was a brief pause, before Bonnie broke the silence.

"W-Well...?" he asked. "...do you like it?"

The man thought for a moment. "Do I like it?" Everyone froze. Had they not done it right? Was it not what he wanted? After a moment of suspense, the man chuckled. "I think you've all done a wonderful job! I couldn't have asked for a better-"

But the man's words were quickly shrouded by the cheers and excitement of his animatronics. Seeing his bots high five each other and look so happy with the job they'd obviously worked very hard on, Mr. Fazworth beamed from ear to ear. "Alright, alright. Settle down. I have a special surprise for all of you as well."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Balloon Boy asked, excited by just the word 'surprise'.

"Give me one second my boy, and I'll show you." Quickly, the man turned around, and raced out to his car. It wasn't long before he came back with a large, cardboard box. "Since it's Halloween, and because you've all done such a fantastic job, I figured you all deserved a special treat." Bon and Balloon Boy eagerly approached the box, and were quite surprised by what they saw. "Are these...?" Bon asked, pulling out a silly looking mask.

"Halloween costumes?" Mr. Fazworth finished, grinning as he watched the two bot's faces light up.

"Y-You mean we get to dress up in costumes too?" the bunny asked, her eyes becoming very wide and adorable. She'd heard from the others that children would dress up in funny costumes during Halloween, but had never once thought that _she'd_ get to do the same.

"Well, of course!" the man replied. "Wouldn't want you all to miss out on the fun, right?" Bon and Balloon Boy looked at each other, and grinned. This was gonna be great!

"Hey, save some for us!" Vix called as she and Chi soon joined them.

"Last one there's a rotten cupcake!" Bonnie said teasingly to Foxy, before running over to the large box. Taking that as a challenge, the hard headed fox quickly followed.

"Aye, lad! Ye'll be the only rotten pastry when I'm done with ye!"

"Well, Freddy?" Chica said with a smirk, crossing her wings. "Shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask." the bear replied. He too was very excited. Halloween was a favourite for Freddy. He always looked forward to seeing the children in their silly costumes, and now that he could wear one himself? This was too good to be true!

Even Mari couldn't help but join the fun. The idea of wearing a costume and pretending to be someone or something else was very novel to him. "Oh, do save one for me." laughed the puppet as he joined the group.

That only left one animatronic. Fred, who was quite on the fence about the whole idea. He thought wearing a costume was ridiculous...childish even. He much preferred his sleek black and red top hat to whatever outlandish getup he could potentially pull out of that box. His thoughts were soon interrupted by Mr. Fazworth, who couldn't help but notice that the bear hadn't joined the fun yet.

"Something wrong, Fred?" the man asked, causing the bear to tense up.

"O-Oh, um...n-no, not at all sir!" the smaller bear stammered. For as much as he didn't want to wear a costume, he didn't want to be rude either. "I was just going over there...I uh...just wanted to give the others a head start, that's all."

Mr. Fazworth chuckled, and folded his arms. "Well, that's very noble of you Fred. But you'd better hurry. We wouldn't want you to get the bottom of the barrel, now would we?"

"N-No, I-I mean, yes sir!" the bear said as he started walking over towards where his friends were gathered, trying to play it off as though he wasn't dreading the idea of wearing whatever embarrassing articles of clothing lay in that box.

 _Well, I suppose if I have to wear a costume, I might as well pick one isn't so-ooaaaah!_

Fred had been so busy mulling over his perceived embarrassment, he hadn't been watching where he was going, and had tripped over his own two feet. The bear's hat fell from his head as he face plated into the floor, and rolled a good ways before finally stopping next to Bon's foot.

As the blue bunny searched through the box to find a costume that fit her liking, she couldn't help but notice the lost top hat roll up, and instantly had an idea.

"Hey, Bonnie." she said, getting the purple bunny's attention before replacing the bow she wore on the base of her ear with the top hat, and attaching said bow to her neck. "Look at me! I'm Fred! 'You, pick up the slack! Nobody ever got anything done by lounging around'!"

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle as the blue bunny did an almost perfect impression of the small brown bear. However, the fun soon stopped for the two when said bear picked himself up, and saw the imitation Bon was doing.

"I believe _this_ belongs to me." said a rather annoyed looking Fred as he snatched the hat off of Bon's head, before making his way over to the box to get a costume.

"Aww..." the blue bunny sighed. She had been seriously considering using that hat for her costume.

Bonnie sniffed. "What's his problem?" he muttered, before turning to his blue bunny buddy. "C'mon, Bon. How 'bout I help you find another one?"

The blue belle couldn't stay sad for long at hearing Bonnie say that, and soon the two friends set to work, determined to find the best costumes they could for this special time of year.


	4. Halloween Fright! (Part 2)

**Okay, remember how I said this was a TWO parter? Well...um...whoops. Honostly, I really wanted to get this chapter out, since we're closing in on Halloween, and if I crunched this chapter and the next one together, it would be done closer to mid November...so sorry, but hey, on the bright side, we've got a bonus chapter for today!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Halloween...and Fnaf, that too...one of those is more important to claim my non-ownership of than the other...sound off in the Review section on which you think that is.  
**

* * *

After a long search, Bonnie and Bon had finally found the costume the blue belle was looking for. A nice, black top hat with a red feather in it, and a fake monocle to really bring the look together. Needless to say, the bun was absolutely thrilled. And she wasn't the only one, for just as the group of bots finished finding their ideal outfits-

"Wowie! These are the best costumes ever!" Balloon Boy cheered, bouncing happily. He had dressed up as a cute, pink bunny, of which looking at nearly made Bonnie's fur go from purple to white. Of course the bunny had a little more tact than most gave him credit for, and refrained from making any back-pawed comments. He himself had decided to go with the classic vampire, sharp teeth, cape and all. And he had to say, he quite liked his costume. Spooky, sleek and all around not a bad choice. Though, he could do without the pointy bat ears. Those didn't feel quite right. Not uncomfortable, they just didn't feel _him._

They weren't the only ones who were proud of their choice in costumes. A certain white fox was very happy to have pulled out a pirate outfit, which matched the attire of a rather handsome looking vulpine, whom was wearing a dashing pirate coat and hat to go with his usual attire.

"Isn't it kinda redundant to wear a pirate outfit when you already dress like a pirate like, every day?" asked Chi, who was quite happy with what she had pulled out as well, being a very frilly pink fairy outfit. Something the chick had seen, and insisted on taking for herself.

"Nay lass." the fox replied, adjusting his hat. "Any time be a good time ta dress as a pirate. This jus' be the time wear I get ta show off me _good_ outfit! Yar har!"

Chica had chosen something a little more traditional than the pirate fox. A chef, complete with an apron, a rolling pin, and a big poofy hat. It was all very professional looking. Certainly something she could get used to wearing on a regular basis.

"Nice outfit, Chica." said a rather impressed Freddy, who'd decided to go with a very classy spy outfit. A nice, black coat, and a large hat that covered most of his head. Not to shabby if he did say so himself.

"Thanks, Freddy! I think I might just keep these after Halloween to use in the kitchen." the hen replied, twirling around her rolling pin with her wing.

However, another bear was not as happy with his chosen costume. Mainly because it was, as Mr. Fazworth had warned, the bottom of the barrel. Yes, Fred's costume was quite a joke, both figuratively and literally. The smaller brown bear had pulled out, of all things, a clown costume...and he certainly wasn't pleased with it.

"A clown costume...a clown costume. The shame of it, the shame of it!" the bear grumbled under his breath. He'd be the laughing stock of the band for sure!

That only left one bot; Mari, who'd found a rather interesting costume. Well...maybe "costume" wasn't the best word to describe it. He'd found, what most of the animatronics could agree on, was the most creepy and/or terrifying mask in the box. It looked like a heart shape, with strange pointy things protruding from the edges, and a strange colour scheme that could make anyone shudder. What was most creepy about it was it's eyes. They were large, orange, and boarder-line soul piercing. Certainly, the creepiest of the costumes in the box, bar none. It almost made him look...evil. Like that mask gave his the power to make the moon come crashing down or something.

Mr. Fazworth couldn't help but smile as he looked at his diversely costumed animatronics. They all seemed to be having fun admiring and conversing with each other. _This_ is what the man had been after. He remembered when he and his family would dress up for Halloween...decorating the house with all sorts of spooky items...staying out late, him and his friends daring each other to go into the most frightening houses, only to be scared away by an unexpected neighbor hiding in the leaves...going from house to house, trying to carry as much candy in their pillow cases as they could...

All amazing stories and memories that the man was so fond of. He could go on for days about this story and that, and how he'd had so much fun as a kid.

But that could wait. Right now, he had something he needed to do. Pulling out a strange box like object with a large circle on the front, he spoke loudly so as to get his bot's attention. "Alrighty, everyone! If you could all just move a little closer together for one moment, I'd like to take a picture."

Bon looked up at the strange device her owner was holding, before turning to her vampire bunny buddy.

"Pst, Bonnie. What's that?" As she asked this, a certain finely dressed brown bear perked his as he looked over at the two bunnies.

"That's a camera." Bonnie whispered back. "You smile at it, and it takes your picture."

Bon made an 'oh' shape with her mouth, before giving the purple bunny her best, most adorable smile. "Like this?"

If Bonnie could melt right then and there, he would've been a puddle by now. It was times like these that made him glad he and the blue bunny were friends. "Not bad," he remarked, smirking a little. A sneaky idea had just flown into his processor, one of which would provided even better results for his blue friend. "But how about this?"

Before Bon could react, she was swept off her feet by the purple bunny, giggling and smiling even wider than before. Bonnie grinned from ear to ear. Mission accomplished. "Now _that's_ a smile!" the bunny joked, holding his grinning friend in his arms in a very cute way.

From a little bit away, Freddy smiled. Bon was still young, and had a lot to learn. And whenever she had a question about something, the little blue bun always made it a point to ask Bonnie first. In a way, it wasn't too different from when Bonnie was first activated, and went to him and Chica when he needed advice. It was comforting to know that the bear's words hadn't fallen on deaf ears, even if Bonnie was a tad more...

...mischievous than the smartly dressed brown bear. Still, if anything ever happened to Freddy, he could always take comfort in knowing that Bonnie would be there to lead the band in his absence.

"Alrighty! Smile everyone!" Mr. Fazworth readied his camera, and grinned as he focused in on the group. Freddy and his friends might not have been your average group of performers -especially with costumes like these- but you'd be hard pressed to find a tighter group of friends, no...

 _...family_ , anywhere else in the city.

* _click_ *

* * *

 ** _Later that Day..._**

"Everyone, please stay in your seats." said the voice of Freddy over the intercom. "The show will begin momentarily."

"You guys ready to rock?" Bonnie asked as he grinned widely while holding his guitar. This was gonna be their best show yet!

"Just remember to stick to the script, 'Bunnicula'." Chica teased, fixing the bunny's collar in a very motherly way. Though deep down, the hen was very excited, albeit a little nervous. This would be the first time in a while where she'd get to play a musical instrument of her own.

"Yeah, yeah." the bunny said, blushing a little as his friend adjusted his outfit. "Since when did you play piano anyway?"

"Oh, Bonnie." the hen replied slyly. "I've got a _whoooooole_ bunch of secrets that you don't know anything about." Chica giggled a little as the bunny gave her a strange look. Just _what_ she was talking about, he sure as heck didn't want to know.

"Oh man, this is so exciting!" exclaimed a very bouncy Bon. This was, by far, their most extravagant performance yet! "Do you think everyone's gonna like it?"

"Like it?" Chi asked, folding her wings. "If they _don't_ like it, I'll trade costumes with Fred!" Hearing this earned a giggle from Bon, and a groan from the smaller brown bear. He hoped beyond hope that the audience awaiting them DID like it. Sure, a clown suit was bad...but some pink, fairytail outfit? That would be the day.

"Alright everyone." Freddy said, quieting the group down. "Places please. Bonnie, you gave Fritz a copy of the script for the show, right?"

"Yeppers." the bunny replied, giving the bear an 'okay' symbol with his hand.

"Okay...Chica, are you-"

"Yes, Freddy. For the hundredth time, I'm ready." The hen rolled her eyes. Freddy always got like this when she got behind the piano. It was like he was worried she was gonna instantly forget the song of something.

"Sorry, sorry." the bear replied, scratching the back of his head a little. He knew, deep down that the hen was more than capable of putting on a show for the audience, with or without her piano. Still, it never hurt to make sure, right? "Okay, everybody. Let's give 'em a show they won't forget!"

From the back of the seating area, Mr. Fazworth watched in anticipation. He and his animatronics had worked very hard on this song, as well as the act that went with it. Finally seeing everything come together was leaving him with both excitement, and worry. On the one hand, he was excited to see the results of all their hard work, but on the other hand...

...if this all flopped, then...

The man gulped as the curtains opened, indicating that the show was starting. Though once he saw the silhouettes of Freddy and Bonnie standing on the stage, his worry quickly faded away.

Freddy and Bonnie: It's Halloween at Freddy's. All the guests have arrived. Everyone's dying to meet you so, won't you spend the night?

All: _Join us._  
Freddy: Welcome our new friend! Come on let's begin, there's no time time to waste. It is me Freddy. I hope you're ready. Let's cut to the chase.

Bonnie: Sounds are coming from...from the telephone, on this holiday.

Voice of Fritz over intercom: Hello, hello? If someone hears this, don't trust a word they say!

Freddy and Bonnie: It's Halloween at Freddy's. All the guests have arrived. Everyone's dying to meet you so, won't you spend the night?  
All: _Join us._  
Freddy: First comes Vix...she'll play her tricks, best to move along. Then the puppet. He's a quiet kid, but he'll play a song. Whatever you do, just remember to stay away from Fred. Heed my warning, if he says 'follow me,' you're as good as _dead._

A shiver went down the audience's spine as the small brown bear stepped out from the darkness, and shot them a sinister look. Truly, even in a clown costume, Fred could be very intimidating.

Bonnie: Bon, she might look cute, but she'll break you in two, like a carrot stick.

Bon stepped into view for this next line, and flashed a grin at the crowd. One that both looked cute, and slightly creepy. She'd been practicing all evening yesterday to make the perfect scary face, and judging by the audience's reaction, it was worth it. Freddy: Look there's the kid's cove. Foxy must be close, he'll hook you with his tricks. Stick with Chi instead, she's got something in hand. It's a sweet cupcake. Yeah, it's got nightmare teeth, but that's our kind of treat. Doesn't that sound great?

The chick winked at the audience as she held up a very spooky looking cupcake. Just like Fred, she was able to pull off the creepy vibe even in a cute looking costume.

Freddy, Bonnie and Fred: It's Halloween at Freddy's, all the guests have arrived. Everyone's dying to meet you so, won't you spend the night?

Mr. Fazworth beamed as the crew of animatronics put on the most spooky song he'd heard in a long time, if he did say so himself. His smile only grew wider as the bots started into the next verse, with Chi standing beside Chica, and Bon taking a spot next to Bonnie.

Bon and Bonnie: New friends always _run a-way..._  
Chica and Chi: On our favourite _freight-filled-day..._  
Freddy and Fred: All we want to _do-is-play..._  
All:Won't you be the _one-to-stay?_

All: Join us! Join us! Join us! Join us! Halloween at Freddy's!  
Bonnie and Bon: Join us!  
Chica and Chi: Join us!  
Freddy and Fred: Join us!  
All: Join us! Halloween at Freddy's!  
Freddy, Bonnie and Chica: It's Halloween at Freddy's...  
Fred, Bon and Chi: All the guest have arrived.  
Fritz over the P.A.: And if you listen carefully, you might get out alive.

A loud, and rather creepy sounding laugh sounded from Freddy as the song finished, along with one final "Join us!" from the band. As the lights faded, an applause roared from the crowd that was so loud, you could hear it from anywhere in the restaurant.

Mr. Fazworth folded his arms, and smiled proudly at the stage where is bots once stood. There weren't enough in the man's vocabulary that could describe how he was feeling right now...

Backstage, the group of costumed bots were over the moon with their performance. The show couldn't have gone smoother, and best of all, the crowd's reaction made it seem like it was their best performance yet!

"We did it! We really did it!" Bon cheered. She was by far, the most excited and proud of all the animatronics.

Of course, she wasn't the only one who was feeling the rush of having an amazing show. "Heck yeah we did!" Bonnie exclaimed, holding his hand up to give the bunny a high five. Instead of going for it though, Bon lunged and her purple friend, and wrapped him in a big, fluffy hug.

Chica giggled a little at the display of affection, and a little more as she saw a small blush appear on the purple bunny's face. Those two were just so cute together!

"Well done everybody!" Freddy praised, the others quieting down as he spoke. "Let's take five, and then get back to work. We've got a big crowd out there today, so Bonnie. I want you to help Chica and Chi with the overflow, got it?"

"Get it, got it, wrote the book on it." the purple bunny said as Bon let go, before looking down at his still smiling buddy. She sure looked pleased with herself. And who could blame her? After that show, he felt like he could take on the world! Like nothing could get in his way!

...well...almost nothing...


	5. Halloween Fright! (Part 3)

**And here's part three...just...in...time...Happy Halloween Everybody...Imma go sleep now...**

* * *

Later that evening, when the restaurant had closed and everyone had gone home, a certain pair of bunnies were making their way towards one of the party rooms where Foxy had said to meet him.

"Oh my gosh, this is gonna be so cool!" Bon said giddily, clutching a bowl of popcorn as she excitedly thought about what kind of story Foxy would come up with for tonight.

Bonnie chuckled, though deep down, he was a bit nervous. Last time he heard one of Foxy's scary stories, he'd been more than a little shaken up. He couldn't help but feel that someone like Bon wouldn't fair much better. "You sure you're not too scared, Bon?" the bunny asked, only half joking.

"Scared?" Bon replied, tilting her head. Normally, she _would_ be a little scared about something like this. Scary things weren't really her forte after all. But right now, especially after that amazing opening show they'd had, she was feeling more confident than ever! "Hehe, nope! Now c'mon, we don't wanna keep Foxy waiting!"

Bonnie smiled a little as the bunny raced into the party room. Most of their friends were sitting around the chair Foxy would be seated in, forming a semicircle. Besides Vix and Balloon Boy, of which the former refused to let the latter listen to such a scary story and be granted all sorts of terrible nightmares, and Mari, who'd decided to turn in early that night, everyone had gathered around, eagerly waiting to see what story Foxy had cooked up for tonight.

Chi grinned as she watched the finely dressed blue bunny sit down next to her, followed by her vampire buddy. "So Bonnie, you've heard Foxy's stories before, right?"

Bonnie blinked and shrugged at the question. "U-Uh, yeah...why?"

"Oh, Chi! Don't go bugging him about this." Chica chuckled, having been seated next to the fairy princess chick. Beside her sat Freddy, and next to him was Fred. "I promise, you won't be disappointed."

"Alright, alright. Keep your feathers on. Can't a girl be a little curious?" the chick remarked, crossing her wings.

"Yar, curious are ye?" came the voice of Foxy as he entered the room, earning some applause from the bots. The pirate fox grinned, and sat down. This was gonna be fun. "Thank ye, thank ye. Now, how about I satiate yer curiosity with a little tale I like to call, 'The Curse of the Wererabbit'."

 **The Curse of the Wererabbit** told by Foxy the Pirate

"Tis legend that every year on Halloween night, a grotesque creature rises from the shadows. A beast so terrifyin' that even the bravest of souls cower in fear of it...that is, if they live long enough to see it. The origin o' the beast is often questioned. Is science responsible fer this menace, perhaps a gene in the monster's DNA? Or is the cause something a little more...unnatural?"

Bon shivered as Foxy continued on in the story, and scooted a little closer to Bonnie. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Whatever the case, anyone ya ask will agree...tis the most horrifyin' thing to ever walk the earth. When darkness sets upon the land, and the moon begins it's steady ascend...even the most docile of rabbits are filled with an uncontrollable hunger, and a lust for flesh. It's razor sharp claws...pointy teeth...a distinct howl just before it starts the hunt...these are all characteristics of the dreaded Wererabbit..."

* * *

"An' every year on Halloween night, the Wererabbit goes searchin' for its next victim, with no prejudice on who they may be." the fox finished, only to smile to himself as he saw the terrified looks on all the bot's faces.

Bonnie, Chica, Fred, Chi, and even Freddy were all shaken up by the tale to some degree. However, nobody was more afraid of the fox's tale than Bon, who clung to her bunny buddy like a child. The story Foxy had told them was terrifying in every sense of the word. Uncontrollable hunger? Disregard for its prey? Oh goodness gracious, IT HAS PREY!

Bonnie -who was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic from all the squeezing- looked over at his friend, who's fur looked more white than blue. He couldn't blame her. Foxy knew how to tell a good story, _especially_ when the subject was something spooky. It was like he got some kind of joy out of scaring the bolts off of them. "You okay there, Bon?" he whispered to the bunny.

Bon jumped, and looked up at her friend, trying not to quiver. "Oh! U-Um, yeah. I-I'm good...heh...g-good story, Foxy."

Chi giggled a little at the blue bunny's jumpiness. "You're not _scared_ , are you Bon?" she teased, folding her wings and smiling at the bun. Bon blushed a little, and looked down at the floor.

"O-Of course n-not!" the blue bunny lied, blushing a little.

"Then why are you squeezing Bonnie like you're trying to make him pop?"

Bon's eyes widened, and she could feel her face redden even further as she realized how hard she was actually squeezing her friend. She quickly let go of the purple bunny, much to Bonnie's relief. He liked hugs, but not when they were _that_ tight. "Um...I-I..."

"Alright, that's enough Chi." Chica intervened, giving the chick a harsh look. Realistically, Chi should've been lucky that Bonnie didn't speak out first, or else a glare from Chica would've been the least of her problems.

"Fine, fine." the smaller bird said, rolling her eyes. "Great story though, Foxy."

"Certainly," Fred agreed, nodding his head. He wasn't one to get scared easily, but dang could that fox deliver! Every detail of the story helped to enrich the experience, and made the tale truly come alive.

Foxy chuckled, and grinned a little. "Aye, yer all too kind. So...would anyone else like ta have a go?"

For a while into the evening, the group of bots told stories while munching on the popcorn Bon had brought. Some where scary, a few were funny, but all of them were a good time to listen to. However, even as they told newer, scarier stories, Bon's mind always went back to the one Foxy had told. The Wererabbit. Why that one in particular had stuck with her so much, she didn't know. It might've been because it was just a good, creepy story...

...or, more likely, it was because she herself _was_ a rabbit, and the thought of encountering one of those... _horrible_ _things,_ or even worse...turning into one, was a little too much for the bunny think about and not get the spooks. Just thinking of the beast itself was nerve racking, but actually seeing and/or becoming one? That was a whole new level of scary.

But as much as she wanted to, she didn't dare budge from her spot. Not only because she wanted to be with her friends, but also because she didn't want to look like a scaredy bunny... _especially_ after what Chi had said, and certainly not in front of Bonnie. How embarrassing would that be?

Though, that didn't stop her from staying close to the purple bunny as the night wore on. Even as the group decided to turn in for the night, and the two bunnies were making their way to the 'secret room,' Bon made extra sure to stay as close to her bunny buddy as possible, and to occasionally check behind her to make sure nothing was following them.

"Pretty good stories back there, huh?" Bonnie said as they walked. Bon gulped, and pretended like she wasn't scared out of her wits.

"Y-Yeah...e-especially that one Foxy told...heh...he's really good at story telling, huh?" Bonnie smiled at his friend. If there were ever a way to describe Foxy, that would be the way.

"Yeah...hehe...you sure you weren't too scared, though? I mean, not for nothing, but first time I heard one of his Halloween stories, I..." The purple bunny paused, and blushed a little. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell _that_ particular story right now...especially when Bon was clearly still a little shaken up by the whole thing. "Uh, never mind..."

Bon tried to smile a little at the vampire bunny, but the result was boarder line feeble as she looked behind her for the umpteenth time to make sure no monsters were following them. Of course with all the decorations on the walls, in combination with the darkness, if something _was_ following them, it would probably just blend right i-

The blue bunny yelped quietly at the thought, and moved a little closer to Bonnie as they made their way to the 'secret room'. Lying down on the floor and closing her eyes, Bon was sure a goodnight's sleep would put all of Foxy's spooky stories out of her mind...

...boy, was she wrong.

* * *

 _ **A Few Hours Later...**_

"Ah!" Bon shrieked, waking up with a start. She'd felt like been jolted awake, as if she was hit with an electric shock or something. She was just about to snuggle closer to bunny buddy and fall back to sleep, when she realized...

"B-Bonnie?" Much to the blue belle's surprise, her friend was nowhere to be found. Like, at all. He hadn't gotten up, had he? Surely it was far too early in the morning for that, even if he _was_ an early riser. Maybe he was sleep walking? She'd heard that Freddy once had a problem with that, walking around during the night and bumping into things.

Either way, Bon's natural curiosity had been spiked. Standing up to go look around, the blue bunny cautiously walked out of the 'secret room,' and started making her way down the hall. It was rather dark in the hallways, even for night time. She could just barely make out the shapes of the entrances to the party rooms, though saw no sign of-

"Ahhhh!"

Bon jumped in surprise as she heard a scream echo throughout the building. Worry hit the bunny hard, as she was sure that scream belonged to-

"Ch-Chi?" Bon was confused. What was the yellow chick yelling about at this time of night?

"GRRRAAHAHahh!"

"Foxy?" Now the blue bunny was sure something was up. What on earth was going on?! Quickly, she felt her way down the hall, trying desperately to reach the main room. Another cry -this time from Vix- instilled Bon with even more worry and fear. Something bad was happening, and she had to find out what!

But as she reached the main room, she wished she hadn't. The room was littered with, what she soon recognized to be the broken and mangled forms of her friends. Chi was slumped against the stage, her arms and legs torn from her body. On one of the tables, Foxy lay. His jaw severed, and his left arm ripped off and seeming used to impale Vix. And those were only the ones she'd been able to recognize. Twisted bits and pieces were strewn around the floor, as if someone...or something, had rampaged through the room without any regard for...well, _anything_ really. She could make out an arm from Balloon Boy here...part of Chica's beak there...a bot that Bon could barely recognize as Fred laying by the entrance to the prize corner. His stomach had been brutally ripped open, oil leaking from the gash.

The bunny felt sick to her stomach at the sight. She had to run. She had to get out of here! She had to-

"AAAAARRRRAAAAHHOOOOOOOOooooo!" Bon jumped as she heard a scream from the back stage, of which sounded an awful lot like-

"Bonnie!" Bon cried, racing towards the back stage area. Whatever had ripped through here, it sounded like it had found another victim in her bunny buddy, and as scared as she was, she sure as heck wasn't gonna just let him get eaten! Another growl pierced the blue bunny's ears as she reached the backstage, which was much darker than the main area. She skidded to a stop, and frantically started calling for her friend.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Where are you?!" she cried. After a moment, she got a response.

"Over...here..." rasped a voice. Bon squinted into the darkness, and was barely able to make out the shape of her bunny buddy. Seeing his figure instantly brought herself some relief.

"Oh, Bonnie...thank goodness you're alright! Something terrible's going on! All our friends are-"

"N-No...Bon..." Though it was dark, Bon was just able to make out the sight of her friend...shuddering?

"B-Bonnie?" The bunny stopped, and stared at her friend. It was like he was...trying to fight something off. "A-Are you oka-"

The words died in Bon's throat as she realised what all this was. Foxy's story...the way her friends had been torn apart...the way Bonnie was acting...it couldn't be...

But it was. The purple bunny turned around, and bared an almost unrecognizable appearance. His fur was matted, and patches of it were missing. His teeth were as sharp as razors, and his hands were a twisted pair of claws. He turned to the blue bunny, and gave her a look that nearly made her faint. Bonnie was a...

"...W-Were...r-rabbit..." Bon shuddered. All that damage...all that destruction...it was as real as Foxy said...

"Bon...I'm...sorry...now... _ **COME HERE!**_ " in an instant, the rabid rabbit lunged at a horrified Bon, his mouth wide open and his eye full of lust for a fresh meal. Bon tried to run...but her legs wouldn't move. She tried to scream, to call for help...but nothing came out. All she could do was stare as the rabbit began it's attack.

 _ **"FinALlY! FrESh mEaT!"**_

* * *

"No! No! Ahh!" Bon screamed, kicking and flailing in her sleep as hard as she could. All this action instantly awoke a certain purple bunny, who quickly tried to calm his blue friend down.

"Bon! Bon! Wake up, it's alright!" Bonnie grabbed the blue bunny's shoulders, trying to give her a firm shake to get her to wake up. The second he got a hold of her, she sat up with a start, accidentally headbutting Bonnie and causing him to fall backwards.

Bon breathed heavily as she tried to process everything that had just happened. Her mind was going at a hundred miles per hour, and she felt a sickly feeling in the pit of her stomach. It took her a moment to realize that it had all been a dream...a very...very scary...dream.

"A-Are you alright, Bon?" the purple bunny asked, rubbing his head as he recovered from the blow. Bon looked back at her friend, and for a second, saw the grotesque monster from her dream. She tried to say something, but just as before, no words came out. All of her emotions hit her at the same time...fear...sadness...worry...even a little bit a anger...everything just hit her like a truck, and with nothing that the bunny could say or do to explain how she felt, she began to cry.

Bonnie stared at the blue belle for a moment, his ears drooping a little with empathy. "Oh, Bon..." he sighed, approaching the blue bunny. When he got close, she recoiled a little, which Bonnie couldn't help but feel put off by. Whatever she'd dreamed about, it much have been bad. "Bon...you okay?"

The blue belle shook her head. After seeing that...that monster, she felt...almost scared of Bonnie...she wanted to hug him...desperately, she did...but...

Again, Bonnie sighed. It seemed like he'd have to try another approach. "Bon, c'mon...what's wrong? Please...tell me..."

Bon sniffled, and looked up at her bunny buddy...before looking back down. "I-I...I had a... *sniffle* ...bad dream...y-you were a Wererabbit...a-and you...you..."

The poor bun trailed off. She couldn't take it anymore, and latched her arms tightly around Bonnie's sides, crying as hard as she'd ever cried before. Bonnie felt his heart hurt at seeing his friend in such a state, and hugged the sobbing bunny back. It absolutely tore him up inside to know that she had a nightmare about him doing...well, obviously not nice things. Even still, despite all that, he couldn't be angry at her for have such a dream. Not after a scary story like the one Foxy had told...it just wouldn't be right. If anything, he was angry at himself. Had he not gone and let Bon listen to so many scary stories, she might not be in this situation right now...

...even still, what happened had happened...there was no use thinking about what he could've done...now, he had to do something to remedy the situation, and provide his friend with some much needed comfort. He slowly began to rub calming circles on her back, gently whispering into her ear as he let the bun cry to her heart's content.

"Sh, sh, sh...it's alright...it's okay...I'm here...it's okay..." The two sat like that for a while, and though the tears slowly died down over time, Bonnie never let go of her...he never took his eyes off her...and he never stopped telling her that it was okay...

Eventually, the blue bunny pulled away, sniffling a little as she looked at the floor. "Feel better?" Bonnie asked, smiling a little. Bon nodded.

"Uh huh..." she sniffed. "I-I'm sorry, Bonnie...I just..." Tears welled up in her eyes again. She felt so weak...so helpless...so unlike she'd felt before.

"Hey, hey..." Bonnie put his hand on her paw. "It's okay...it's okay...it was only a dream..." He paused for a moment. There was something he had to get off his chest. "You know I'd never try to hurt you, right?"

"O-Of course, why-?"

"In the dream...you said I was a Wererabbit..." the purple bunny said, looking down at the floor. "...sharp claws, pointy teeth, yeah?"

Bon nodded, and immediately put her paws on her chest as she realized what her friend was getting at. "Oh no, Bonnie! You don't think-...I-I would never..."

The vampire bunny put a finger on his buddy's lips, prompting her to stop talking. He smiled softly at the blue belle. "Sh...it's alright...I know..." Again, he paused for a moment, giving the bunny a little squeeze. Bon felt tears drip down her cheeks as she hugged the bunny back. After that dream, and all that crying...being in his arms just made her feel...

...everything...any emotion she could ever want to feel, she felt right then and there. Just being near the bunny...he was everything to her...her friend...her band mate...her protector...everything...she knew he'd never hurt her. That beast...that wasn't him...he was kind...gentle...everything a Wererabbit wasn't...

"Thank you, Bonnie..." she whimpered, clutching the bunny's fur. "Thank you so much...I'm sorry for...for..."

"No worries Bon..." Bonnie whispered back, his voice gentle and calming. "I'll always be there for you...no matter what...that's what friends are for, right?"

Bon's mechanical heart was filled with joy at hearing the bunny say that, and she hugged him as tight as she could. "Right!"

She would've hugged him for longer, if it weren't for one, miner thing. "OOOOOaaaaaahhhh..." the blue bunny yawned, blushing a little.

Bonnie smiled, before yawning a little himself. "Heh...how 'bout we get some sleep now...?"

"Okie-dokie." Bon replied tiredly. Her eyes were droopy, and she could feel the overwhelming power of sleep taking over her body once more. Slowly, she lay down on the floor, her vampire bunny buddy laying down next to her and -much to her surprise and delight- drapped his cape over the bun like a blanket. Bon smiled warmly as she closed her eyes. The thought of her nightmare still present, but she was no longer...afraid, if that made any sense. As long as she had Bonnie beside her...what need was there to worry?

Snuggling closer to her best friend, the blue bunny fell asleep. Bonnie sighed happily, and smiled as he put his arm over her, and closed his eyes as well.

 _...and I promise...I will never lay a paw on you...ever..._


End file.
